Moot
by oranfly
Summary: A response fic to the V-Day challenge issued by wjobsessed.


**A/N: The VDay challenge is here! Thanks to wjobsessed for throwing this idea out there and keeping the writing mojo going. If anyone else is interested in posting a response to this challenge, the quotes are below.**

**Violet sedan chair**

**Love makes the sane man crazy**

**If Walter asks you to smell something…run**

**It must have been cupid's arrow**

**I can't eat banana's, they remind me of something else**

**Bah like a sheep**

**Sex at 90 is like trying to play pool with a rope**

**Tastes like chicken**

**Is that a roll of NECCO wafers in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?**

Olivia wasn't all that surprised to get a valentine on Valentine's day – well, she was but mostly because she'd totally forgotten what day it was to begin with, but the valentine itself wasn't too unexpected. Over the last couple weeks, Peter had been leaving her small notes in random places where he knew she'd discover them. It started off as a simple _'hey' _on a post it on the back of a file she would take home and blossomed into whole letters where he'd ask her questions and tell her bits and pieces of his life that wasn't on a file somewhere. So when she'd gotten to her place and discovered a small card and a single rose waiting for her on the breakfast bar her heart at leapt in her chest as she slowly approached the gift. Taking her time, Olivia drew the rose up to her nose and took in a slow smell and reveled in it. It had been so long since she'd gotten anything remotely romantic. With a lazy smile, Olivia opened the envelope and slipped the card out.

_Always Mine._

Her heart rate picked up as she read the message over and over. Yes, they flirted a lot and she wouldn't deny she had feelings for him, but in all their letters he'd never expressed anything even remotely romantic or implied anything more than friends and partners. Her stomach fluttered at the thought of him claiming her and though normally the idea of someone 'owning' her would make her balk, she wasn't sure she minded if it was Peter. Olivia mentally scolded herself for the thought. Of course she didn't want to be owned – not by anyone. Dominated by Peter might be more to her liking… Images of Peter driving himself in and out of her as she begged him for more clouded her mind and she shivered in lust.

She gently traced the words and let her mind wander before smelling the rose again and smiling. Maybe it was time she let him know her true feelings. It was definitely something that would have to be in person, but for now she just wanted to hear his voice and thank him for the thought so she reached into her pocket for her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Bishop," he said gruffly. "Walter – no! I will not listen to another track on the **violet sedan chair **album again!"

Olivia chuckled to herself and smiled.

"What can I do you for, Dunham?" He asked in his flirtatious voice.

"I just wanted to thank you for the card and flower, you didn't have to, but it was still nice," Olivia said, blushing to a lovely shade of apple red as she said the words.

"Ummm, I didn't send you anything, Livia," Peter said nervously.

"Nice try, Peter, but I know it was you." Olivia laughed into the phone and let her fingers play over the petals of the red rose.

"I'm being serious, I'd gotten you something, but it got delayed and won't be there till tomorrow and it definitely wasn't a card and flower," Peter said in a rush.

"Shit… then someone else was here…" Olivia quickly hung up and pocketed her phone and brought her gun out of its holster.

Staying absolutely still at first she listened for any noises at all that were out of the ordinary, ignoring the gentle hum of the fridge and the ticking clock in the living room, but she heard nothing. Shifting her weight to her toes and bending her knees she went through the motion of clearing each room in case who ever had paid her a visit had stuck around. Once all of the rooms had turned up empty she returned to the kitchen to inspect the note again. The words which she'd originally thought were written by a man that she loved were delivered by someone she'd possibly never have met.

_Always Mine._

Back tracking to her bedroom she did a thorough search for anything missing and discovered that a couple of her drawers had been meddled with and a certain pair of black panties had been stolen.

_Always Mine._

The words now echoed through her brain as she slid to the floor with her back against the dresser. Fear and adrenaline pumped through her system as her breathing became deeper and quicker. Someone was stalking her and could get into her place. Suddenly it became imperative that she not be at her place. Just as she was getting to her feet she heard someone pounding on her door. Closing the distance from her room to the front door she was just in time to take aim as the door flew open, but it was only Peter and she quickly dropped the gun's sight to the ground and then back into its holster.

"Shit, you scared me," Olivia sighed, relieved that it was just him.

"Scared you?" Peter said looking rather pissed. "You hung up on me after the conclusion that someone had broken into your place was made and you're scared?"

Olivia shrugged and sighed. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Just don't do that again, okay?" Peter said exasperatedly.

Olivia gave him a small grin and nodded.

"Where is it?" Peter asked and Olivia didn't have to ask him what he meant and just led him to the kitchen where the card and flower were laid out.

She blushed when he'd read the card, knowing she'd thought it was him who wrote those words, but his brow only furrowed as he looked at it angrily.

"Have you told Broyles yet?" Peter asked, not looking up from the card.

"No," she left it short and simple.

"Better call and have him get a team to sweep your place. Maybe they left some prints behind," Peter said distractedly.

"Whoever it was took something too," Olivia said quietly, already flushing at the thought of telling him this but knowing it was pertinent to know.

"What'd they take?" Peter asked, his gaze settling on her pink cheeks as she avoided his gaze.

"Uh, something personal from one of my clothing drawers," Olivia answered, hoping he'd pick up the meaning. It took a second but she knew he got the point when he turned an angry red.

"You're not staying here tonight," Peter said, leaving no room for argument.

Olivia nodded quickly. "I'll just go pack a bag."

"I'll call Broyles then and let him know what's going on," Peter said, already dialing the number on his cell.

Olivia left for her room and brought out a duffle bag and began throwing items in half-hazardly. She was almost finished when she felt the room spin and tilt off kilter. Something was definitely wrong.

"Peter?" She said softly, meaning for it to be a yell for help, but she was already losing consciousness and falling to the ground. She vaguely heard the dull thud of her body hitting the floor and saw Peter's boots enter her room before everything went black.

OPOPOPOPOP

Peter was just about to go looking for her when he'd heard her say his name but she sounded different. Rushing down the hall and around the corner he heard the thud of something hit the floor and raced in to see Olivia on floor at the end of her bed fighting for consciousness. Quickly crouching down in front of her he fought the panic that threatened to overwhelm him when her eyes didn't open again.

"Livia, come on sweetheart, wake up," Peter's voice wavered a bit and he went through the motions of checking her pulse and breathing coming up positive on both. When she still didn't wake he dialed the house line and hoped Walter would pick up.

"Yes, this is Walter Bishop," came his father's tired voice.

"Walter! Thank God, Olivia just passed out, I don't know what happened."

"Passed out you say? Well have you checked if she's breathing and her heart is still pumping?" Walter droned as if bored.

"Yes, yes of course I did and she's breathing," Peter said in exasperation.

"That's good then, how are her pupils?" Walter asked.

Peter rested the phone between his face and shoulder and pried open her eyelids to look at her eyes. "Dilated."

"Interesting… has she taken any sort of drugs recently?" Walter asked, getting more interested.

"No – I don't know why she would," Peter said, trying to give it some serious thought.

"Well has she sniffed anything?" Walter asked. "Maybe some bad cocaine? Oh! Oh! Does she go **'bah' like a sheep**?"

"WALTER!" Peter snapped.

"Well I can't tell anything from here, why don't you bring her to the house," Walter whined and then hung up.

Sighing in frustration, Peter scooped Olivia up in his arms and carried her out to the car, making sure to stop and get the rose and card. He could run his own tests on them once home.

OPOPOPOPOP

Peter paced the length of his bedroom as Walter checked Olivia over. He was about to yell at Walter for not working faster when he heard a soft female groan and saw her leg move.

"God, my head is killing me," Olivia groaned.

"Livia!" Peter lunged to her side and couldn't help but smile as her eyes batted open.

"Peter? What are you doing in my bedroom?" Olivia asked in confusion.

"Actually, you're in my bedroom," Peter said looking a little sheepish.

"What? Why am I in your room?" Olivia asked, the panic building.

"You fainted or something and I brought you here so Walter could have a look at you," Peter explained.

"And what's the verdict?" Olivia asked, rubbing her temples to ease the headache.

"You've been sniffing, agent Dunham," Walter said all to happily.

"I don't think so, Walter," Olivia deadpanned.

"That rose… did you smell it?" Walter asked curiously.

"Uh, yes, I guess I did…" Olivia stammered.

"Well that flower was traced with an assortment of drugs, some of which I couldn't even determine," Walter babbled.

"Oh…" Olivia said already lost in thought.

"Which begs the question of 'what was that supposed to do to you?' or 'what is it doing to you now?'" Peter contemplated out loud.

"We should take you to the lab so we can run some tests," Walter suggested.

"I think I have to agree with him. Sorry," Peter grimaced and Olivia nodded her understanding.

"Ooh! Son! Can we get the items necessary to make banana splits on the way?" Walter asked in excitement.

Peter rolled his eyes and Olivia shrugged.

"I don't mind," Olivia said honestly.

"Fantastic! I'll gather my things," Walter left in a hurry to assumedly gather his stuff leaving Peter and Olivia alone.

"How are you feeling – honestly," Peter asked, taking a seat beside her.

"My head is throbbing and I feel a little warm, but that's about it," Olivia sighed, giving him a sideways glance.

Peter leaned toward her and placed his lips on her forehead and kept them there.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked trying not to jerk back.

"It's a method for testing for a fever. Hands aren't accurate at all, but the lips…" His lips brushed against her the skin of her forehead and Olivia felt her stomach flutter and lower things tighten. Her lips parted slightly and air rushed from her lungs. He pulled back and gave her a pointed look. "You are a little warm."

Olivia barely heard him speak, only felt his breath against her face and the smell of him near her. He was all male and it made her insides melt. It had been so long since she'd been with any man and it was mostly because she'd only wanted this man before her.

"Livia?" Peter asked, tilting her chin up so that their eyes met.

"Hmmmm?" Olivia murmured, her eyes glued to his lips.

"Alright, we're getting you to the lab now," Peter said and quickly added space between them.

Olivia pouted and he pulled her to her feet.

"Walter, we're going now!" Peter said as he tugged her out the bedroom door.

Peter had called ahead to Astrid to meet them at the lab so when they arrived the junior agent was already there setting up a station to run tests. Olivia took the seat that was obviously for her and waited for them to finish setting up. After taking several vials of blood, blood pressure readings, and monitoring her heart Walter broke off from the group to study the data while Astrid dissected the powder they'd found in the rose.

Olivia forced herself to stay away from Peter, feeling especially drawn to him today and peered over Walter's shoulder.

"Olivia, dear, does this smell like raspberries to you?" Walter asked, holding a small vial under her nose.

Tentatively she smelled the clear substance and the room immediately began to swim around her as she stumbled back, shaking her head to clear it.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Peter came up behind her and gripped her waist to keep her up. "We're taking you to the office."

He helped her to the office and shut the door behind them. Once she was seated on the couch he perched himself on her desk.

"And what have we learned today?" Peter asked in a light and scolding voice.

"**If Walter asks you to smell something… run**," Olivia said in monotone.

"Too right! So how about we make a banana split?" Peter grinned at her and moved to the small fridge.

Olivia chuckled and settled back in her seat while Peter gathered the ingredients, setting them out on the desk. On a paper plate he went through the work of splitting a banana and scooping out some ice cream, topping it all off with a mountain of whipped cream.

"Like whipped cream much?" Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's only the best part!" Peter exclaimed, swiping a finger across the top and quickly sucking it off.

Olivia mentally groaned watching him lick at the whipped cream. Her body flushed with a heat so hot she swore she was going to melt.

"Spoons up!" Peter said, handing her a spoon, clearly oblivious to her state of arousal.

They both dug in, Olivia focusing on the bananas and ice cream while Peter stuck with the whipped cream and ice cream.

"Okay, I give… why aren't you eating the bananas? They're the best part!" Olivia gave him a grin.

"**I can't eat bananas, they remind me of something else**," Peter said, blushing a little.

Olivia choked on her bite of banana and had to cough until it cleared her throat. She too blushed as she swallowed down her bite. They finished up the dish and dropped their spoons onto the plate.

"That was delicious," Peter sighed.

"Ummm…" Olivia's eyes were stuck on his lower lip that had some of the cream smeared onto it.

"What?" Peter asked, tilting his head.

"You've got…" Olivia motioned her thumb across her own lip and she watched in fascination as his tongue mirrored the motion of her digit on his own lip but still missed. She shook her head and motioned again, but he still missed. Sighing, she stood and closed the distance between them and lightly slid her thumb across his lower lip coming away with the cream. She wasn't sure what compelled her to do what she did next, but she brought her thumb to her lips and let her tongue dart out to taste the cream, her eyes never leaving his. Olivia watched his eyes dilate and his lips part and she fought the urge to grin. Clearly she did have some effect on him.

Finishing the distance between them she climbed onto the desk until she straddled his lap and her lips hovered over his.

"Livia…" Peter whispered her name like a prayer.

Olivia set to memory every detail of his face, from his pouted lips that she was dying to taste to the look in his eyes as if she were a waking dream that he hoped he never woke from.

God she wanted this man.

With that decision she finished the distance and devoured his lips with hers, stealing a deep moan that vibrated through his body. She braced herself with her hands on his shoulders as she lost every fiber of her being to him and his devilishly soft lips that made every thought process flee from her mind. His hands tightened on her hips and he moaned when she ground herself into him.

"Mmmmm, **is that a roll of NECCO wafers in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?**" Olivia chuckled, grinding her hips into his for emphasis.

"Very very happy, but are you sure about this?" Peter asked softly.

"Never been more," Olivia murmured and captured his lips with hers again, bent on tasting more as her tongue darted out to part his lips. Her hands worked at the hem of his shirt until she could feel the skin of his stomach as her fingers danced up to feel him.

"God, Livia…" Peter moaned.

"Agent Dunham, I – " Neither had heard the door open as Walter stepped in. "Oh… I'm sorry, will ten minutes suffice? Or should I come back later?"

"Walter!" Peter groaned as Olivia climbed down from his lap, blushing profusely.

"I just wondered if agent Dunham had any secret admirers?" Walter asked, brushing the incident aside.

"No," Olivia answered pretty quickly.

Peter looked at her almost doubtfully.

"What? I'm sure," Olivia said in exasperation. "I'm an FBI agent, I think I'd know if someone was stalking me."

"Yes, well, **love makes the sane man crazy** as they say," Walter murmured distractedly.

"You think someone has been stalking me?" Olivia asked incredulously.

"I was able to narrow down the brand of drugs to that of a very potent aphrodisiac. It seems whoever left you that rose wanted you randy," Walter snorted and chuckled as if it was all in good laughs.

"What?" Peter's voice seemed deflated.

Olivia turned her head toward him and caught his sad and desperate gaze. He obviously thought that it was what had brought on what they had just done. She tried to convey to him with a look that it wasn't just some drug that made her want him but he dropped the gaze.

"Why?" Peter asked, his voice holding the pain he wouldn't admit out loud.

"**It must have been cupid's arrow**," Astrid grinned as she made her entrance, not noticing the tension immediately.

"Oh! You missed it Asperger, Olivia was trying to stick her tongue down Peter's throat and I think she succeeded!" Walter said, lighting up with excitement.

Astrid's eyebrows rose as she stared at the two in question and was amused to see them blush.

"Well we'd better hope for his sake Olivia's stalker isn't too old! I mean, **sex at 90 is like trying to play pool with a rope**!" Walter snickered at his own joke while everyone else paled. "You have nothing to worry about Olivia, the effects would have worn off an hour ago."

Olivia let out a breath she never realized she was holding and looked back at Peter who looked cautious yet hopeful.

"Thanks Walter, is that all?" Olivia asked, wanting him to leave to give her time alone with Peter.

"Yes, I suppose, maybe Olivia can come to dinner tonight since you're having sex with her," Walter rambled.

"We're not," Peter blushed. "But it's up to her if she'd like to."

"Uh, sure?" Olivia said, willing to tell Walter anything if it made him leave.

"Great! I'll make that one casserole – the one that **tastes like chicken**," Walter was now bouncing in his excitement.

"Sure, Walter," Peter rolled his eyes and willed him to leave.

"Walter why don't you help me clean up," Astrid offered, noticing the look of desperation on Peter and Olivia's face.

"I suppose," Walter sighed and followed Astrid out of the office.

"Peter, I – "

Warm lips sealed over hers and she melted when she realized Peter had closed the distance between them.

"Please tell me you want this too," Peter whispered between kisses.

"Yessss," Olivia hissed as his lips latched onto her throat. She wound her hands up and around his neck so that she could their bodies flush together.

"Be my girl," Peter murmured, his breath hot on her bare skin.

"I thought I already was," Olivia whimpered as his tongue darted out to taste her skin.

"Mmmm, good," Peter moved back up to her lips and they lost themselves in each other until air became a necessity once again.

"Stay with me tonight," Olivia said breathlessly.

"I wouldn't miss it." Peter murmured against the soft skin of her throat before pulling back. "I suppose for now we can wait though."

"Says you," Olivia chuckled and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and left the room; hips swaying and with one last glance over her should, crooked grin plastered in place.

Peter's breath caught in his throat as he took the image of her in and then he smiled like he had just won the lottery. Tonight was going to be nothing short of amazing.


End file.
